


Bonus Payment (in Sex, Please!)

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Strip Tease, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Smuggler Giza proposes a way for Darth Vowrawn to pay extra for all her hard work.





	Bonus Payment (in Sex, Please!)

**Author's Note:**

> Late gift for a friend <3! Giza belongs to dottiechan!

“So, sith… you in for a quick fuck?”

Giza grinned when Vowrawn chuckled. He looked her up and down while ushering one of his servants to take the relic she had gotten for him. “I mean, unless you want to pay me extra for my hard work, not that I’m opposed of that either, the least you could do is show me some love.”

“This victory definitely needs to be celebrated, my dear,” Vowrawn said. His low voice sent pleasurable tingles down Giza’s spine. “Though, not in this hangar- unless you’re not opposed of some frisky business where everyone can see us?”

Giza bit her lip when dirty thoughts popped in her head, depicting all the delicious things that might happen in here. But, instead of throwing herself at Vowrawn right here, she confidently walked to him and grinned even deeper.

“I can tell that you have something else in mind. How exciting,” Vowrawn said. He licked his lips slowly before gesturing Giza to follow him.

Giza soon found herself in Vowrawn’s personal quarters. She whistled while looking around, taking in the fancy decorations. She definitely wouldn’t mind living like this. She glanced at Vowrawn who observed her in turn, making her fully focus on him.

“You had an idea?” he asked, and Giza nodded.

She walked to him and guided him firmly to bed. To her surprise, Vowrawn didn’t resist at all. She seated him and then stepped back. The tension in the air was thick and Giza breathed it in eagerly.

“You have music?” she asked and soon enough, a somewhat fast-paced tunes started coming from the hidden speakers in the walls. She could have done without them too but somehow this seemed much more appropriate. She began moving her hips to the music, enjoying how Vowrawn’s eyes locked onto her.

Slowly, she walked between his legs while taking her jacket off. A telling smile slipped on Vowrawn’s face, him completely understanding what was going on. He spread his legs further, though Giza didn’t sit on his lap, only grazed it while moving to rid herself of more clothing.

“I must say that you’re quite a delight to admire,” Vowrawn said. Giza snorted and looked at him while slipping her undershirt off, revealing bare skin. She shivered, though she wasn’t sure whether it was because of the room temperature or the way Vowrawn was looking at her.

“Well, I’m the best at what I do,” Giza purred. She unclipped her bra and let it fall to the floor while slamming her hands on Vowrawn’s thighs. He straightened his back and let his eyes wander on her breasts, and the hardening nipples. “Making my clients satisfied is my number one goal, after all.”

Vowrawn chuckled and moved his hands to try to touch Giza, but she made a ‘tsk’ sound and pulled back again. Her heartbeat picked up when she saw his expression darken.

“Are you only going to tease me?” Vowrawn asked. Before Giza could answer, she yelped as something invisible dragged her, pulling her back into his lap. She gripped him firmly before realizing he had just used _the Force._

“Teasing’s only good to a point,” Vowrawn continued while letting his fingers move freely and quite possessively on Giza’s naked upper body. “But, after a while, one starts to question whether there’s anything more coming.”

“Even if that might be the case, you have to admit that you’re a bit impatient,” Giza pointed out breathlessly. She gasped as Vowrawn circled her left nipple with his thumb. It was all too easy to start to grind against him, and she could easily feel his arousal. “I haven’t even taken my pants off yet-”

“Well, we definitely need to change that,” Vowrawn interrupted.

Giza squirmed as invisible hands began to roam her body. It was titillating and thrilling, and she leaned against him, lifting herself off his lap as the hands dragged her pants down.

“I quite enjoy your sensitivity,” Vowrawn murmured. Giza groaned and grasped his shoulder. However, she was soon pressed against the bed and the air disappeared from her lungs. She bit her lip and quivered while looking at Vowrawn above her. Even though his hands were firmly planted on her sides, the invisible ones continued to rip off her clothes.

“I’m sure you do,” Giza said. She groaned and arched her back as Vowrawn left kisses on her throat and breasts. There was an attempt on her part to grasp his hair, but her hands were quickly pinned above her head with the Force. The pressure was shallow enough for her to break loose. But why would she ever do that?

Despite being chatty and quite suave, in her own opinion at least, all thoughts in Giza’s head eventually vanished the lower Vowrawn went. She had heard plenty about his silver tongue and reputation, but it was definitely a whole other thing to actually get to experience them herself.

Giza dragged in breath sharply when Vowrawn’s mouth pressed against her cunt, already dripping wet from the anticipation. Without any prompting, Vowrawn dragged his tongue over her cunt and swollen clit, teasing them both.

“D-didn’t you say something about teasing earlier?” Giza muttered while curling her toes. Her thighs insistently wanted to clasp together but couldn’t, as Vowrawn was between them. It sent sparks of arousal down Giza’s spine. “Or is this one of those ‘do as I say, not as I do’ situations?”

Vowrawn laughed and the vibrations carried to Giza’s core, making her writhe on the bed. A thin sheen of sweat rose to her skin as Vowrawn continued his teasing, even bringing in fingers to fuck her.

Giza’s breath quickly elevated from that, and she desperately lifted her hips as much as she could to meet his mouth. Small whimpers left her mouth every time an orgasm rocked her body.

Thankfully, after the third one, Vowrawn removed his mouth, leaving Giza to catch her breath. She glanced at him and her cunt twitched as he licked his lips. His mouth and face tendrils were covered in her juices.

“You taste quite exquisite, my dear,” he purred, and Giza bit her lip. She tried to push herself up, though froze when forgetting the invisible restraints on her. The hitch in her breath evolved into a groan when Vowrawn leaned in to kiss her.

“Do I need to beg for it or…” Giza murmured while grinding against him. She clearly felt his hard cock underneath all the clothing and definitely salivated over it.

Vowrawn laughed and grinded against her while moving one hand to open his pants.

“Depends how much you want it,” he answered and winked, though it was quite obvious her wait wouldn’t be long, as he quickly began stroking himself.

Giza snorted and gave him the sultriest look she could muster while keeping the friction going on between them. “May I please have your cock?” she purred. “I would really, _really_ like to have it.”

Her pleas and begs filled the air, and, in the end, Vowrawn turned out to be as impatient as she was. He thrusted inside her and the ridges on his cock made her groan and arch her back. She eagerly moved her body alongside his, increasing the pleasure until it became too much to handle, making her come again.

Giza groaned weakly as Vowrawn spent inside her after a few more thrusts. They stayed wrapped around each other for a moment, though the silence didn’t last for long.

“You… you wouldn’t happen to have any other jobs for me?” Giza asked and Vowrawn chuckled.


End file.
